Jabberwocky (2010)
For the 1951 or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland character of the same name, click here. 'The Jabberwocky '''is a huge dragon under the control of the Red Queen in ''Alice in Wonderland. He is actually supposed to be called The Jabberwock, and is based on a poem by Lewis Carroll called "Jabberwocky", which is part of the book, Through the Looking Glass. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland The Jabberwocky, the Jub Jub Bird, and Bandersnatch are the evil minions, or rather, pets, of the Red Queen. Prior to the plot of the movie, the Red Queen sent her army, along with the powerful Jabberwocky and The Knave Of Hearts, to destroy the party held by the White Queen and her subjects. This allowed the Red Queen to not only gain the crown and control of the land but secure the Vorpal Sword (the only thing that can harm or kill the Jabberwocky). The Jabberwocky is referenced throughout the film, but does not appear until the Frabjous Day, in which it was sent by its mistress to fight Alice during the war. The battle between the two lasted until the two reached the last tower on the battlefield and the Jabberwocky met defeat when Alice beheaded the beast, with Alice saying "Off with ''your ''head!" With the creature dead, the Red Queen's card soldiers immediately lay down their arms, as without the Jabberwocky to enforce her demands, they no longer fear what she may do to them. The Jabberwocky's blood was then used by the White Queen to transport Alice back to London. Alice Through the Looking Glass The Jabberwocky was shown in the past helping the Red Queen conquer Underland on Horunvendush Day. It was on that day that Alice traveled back to that she discovered that the Hatter's family was captured, and are therefore still alive in the present. This version of the Jabberwocky was also seen rusting due to the present Red Queen's actions in the past as the others rush back to the present to return the Chronosphere and restore time to normal. Disney Universe An animatronic version of the Jabberwocky is the boss in the final level of the Inside the Red Castle location, the final area of the Alice in Wonderland world. The player must defeat him in order to complete the final level. Trivia *The Jabberwocky of the 2010 film is extremely similar to its book counterpart, differing only in color and certain aspects of its abilities. *Unlike the Jabberwock of the novel, the Jabberwocky of the film seems to be composed of dark magic, as wisps of black smoke emanate from its body and wings. It also uses purple lightning as a breath weapon, which the novel version was not known for. *The Jabberwocky was also among the characters in the final battle of ''Ready Player One. Gallery Jabberwocky Concept by Michael Kutsche.jpg|Concept Art of the Jabberwocky Jabberwocky Tim Burton 01.jpg Jabberwocky Tim Burton 02.jpg Tim Burtons Alice in Wonderland 20.jpg Alice Through The Looking Glass! 109.png Alice Through The Looking Glass! 111.png Disney Universe Jabberwocky.jpg|The Jabberwocky in Disney Universe Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Legendary creatures Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Pets Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney Universe